One Way Up
by WHAT'SMYIMAGINATION
Summary: Edward loses everything in one night. When you feel as though you will never recover, your heart can heal on its own. A One-Shot about love and loss when you are not ready to heal. All Human


Disclaimer: Character names are courtesy of Stephanie Meyer, author of the Twilight Saga. The premise is mine. Owned by D.A.W.

Chapter 1:

It hurts. Everything hurts, and it's hard to breathe. What happened?

Blackness.

_Ba boom...ba boom... ba boom_. Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Tanya?...Tanya!?...Tan.."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Something is holding me down; a heavy weight settled on my chest. I'm wrapped in a vice grip with a padlock over my sternum. Why can't I see anything? There is so much darkness; an absence of color behind my lids. Am I dreaming?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

What the hell is that noise? It sounds strangely familiar, but I honestly have no clue. A humming of a machine, but Tanya doesn't cook and nothing in our house sounds quite like it. I feel as though I am being pulled under, but into what? At the same time I can hear voices, fading away into nothingness. Is that mom, dad, and Emmett? What are they doing here? What is going on?

"_Oh Edward, sweetie please come back to us."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Everything is so bright. Are those lights or is it the sun? How long have I been sleeping, and where am I? I don't understand. I feel so groggy, like I've been out for a while, and that incessant beeping is getting on my nerves. As I gain more clarity, I start to comprehend my surroundings. White walls, plastic lights, curtains, and beeping machines all amount to hospitals. Why am I here?

"Carlisle, he's waking up! Emmett, go get his doctor! He's awake! Oh, Edward," my mother exclaims. "Edward, we're here sweetie!"

The first person I see is my mother. Beautiful, classy Esme Cullen is...crying? At all hours of the day, her caramel colored hair shines, and her forest green eyes sparkle. Not to mention that there is always a smile gracing her lips. Now, not so much.

"Edward, can you hear me son," my dad asks? I turn my head to him, only to see a frown marring his youthful face. At 52, my father looks like he is 35 with a strong, angular jaw and sky blue eyes. I look nothing like him. My jaw is sharper, my eyes emerald green, and my unruly bronze hair tips off my look. I fair closer to my mother, but I don't complain.

Mother...mother...where is Tanya? I hope she is okay I open my mouth to speak, but my father beats me to the punch.

"Edward, you were in a car accident? Do you understand? Can you speak, son?"

Car accident? Tanya!? As I speak my first words since I woke from my slumber, her name falls on my lips. "Tanya? Tanya...baby...hurt?"

My mother starts wailing, long, soulful cries of sorrow. That's when I know. My wife of two years and my unborn child will not be a part of my future. I start to fade back into blackness, relishing the pain as I hear the doctor detail my injures. Cracked ribs and a broken left leg will never compare to the loss of my family.

My two year honeymoon has ended.

*1 Year Later *

Here I am, back at this hospital. The same hospital where I received what seemed to be the worst news of my life. When I think about how far I've come, it boggles my mind. 1 year ago, I was in a fatal car crash. One that cost me my wife and expectant daughter, one that nearly destroyed me. After the accident, I spent so much time feeling sorry for myself. I lashed out at everyone, pushing away those who cared for me. I never thought I would find my way again.

I thought my life was over, and that no one would ever be able to bring clarity into my rapidly spiraling and blazing hell. That all changed when I stopped fighting and opened, not only my eyes, but my heart to Isabella Swan. We had been working on my rehabilitation for three months when she finally lost her patience with me. This angel put me in my place and made sure that I knew she would whip my jaded butt into shape. As a physical therapist, Bella Swan is kind, patient, caring, and so much more than I could ever imagine. As my girlfriend, she is a breathe of fresh air and a beacon of light. The day she walked into my life, I knew things would never be the same when she was around. She has helped me come to terms with what I went through, and on bad days, what I am still going through. This time around, things will be better. I was given a second chance to live my life, and to fall in love all over again. Once you've hit the bottom, there is only one way up.

Fin.

A/N: I may consider making this one-shot into a full story one day. It is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Leave me a review!

-D.A.W


End file.
